Owlkits Destiney
by TheRealOwleyes
Summary: Owlkit is founded by a rouge at 1 moon old and is tormented by name calling by his denmates and one of his "siblings", he is miserable but one night when he goes to sleep he wakes up in a starry field and hears "within the sunrise and the owls call, one will rise and one will fall" what does this whole thing mean about Owlkit? Find out in Owkit's Destiney


Cloudclan, I also need some cats for Mossclan, Pineclan, Streamclan and Moorclan

* * *

Cloudclan-CLOSED

Leader

Stormstar-Tall dark grey she cat with long fur,black mottling on her back, a single white paw and clear copper eyes(I-Really-Hope-Not

Deputy-Sunheart-small light ginger she cat with green eyes/she is expecting but will move to the nursery soon(Revali-Pilot-Of-Medoh)

Medicine cat-

Sunstorm-Golden she cat with pale green eyes, white chest underbelly and tail-tip, is tall and has long legs but is slimmer tanned most of her clanmates(i-really-hope-not)

Medicine cat apprentice- Softkit

Warriors-

Stoneheart-Large stone-Grey tom with amber eyes and a nicked ear

Frosttail-light blue-grey tom with blue eyes(Revali-Pilot-Of-Medoh)

Sparrowtail- brown tom with white chest and paws, amber eyes

Darkblaze-very dark grey tiger tabby, with barley distinguishable from the rest of his pelt, dark blue eyes, _ **Apprentice-Darkpaw**_ (i-really-hope-not)

Blackwillow-black she cat with one dark blue eye and one amber, one white splotch of fur on her left shoulder(i-really-hope-not)

Goldenstripe-brown she cat with a golden stripe down her back, black tail, brown eyes, _ **Apprentice-Sunpaw**_

Duskear- Black tom with one brown ear and one brown eye and one orange eye

Berrydrop-White she cat with grey along her back and face, with dark grey stripes and has blue eyes

Blazeclaw-Fiery ginger tom with long claws and baby blue eyes

Apprentices-

Darkpaw-a dark brown tom with a black stripe down his back and dark orange eyes

Sunpaw-yellow tom with a tan spot over his eye, brown eyes

Queens/Kits 1-2 more

Swanfeather-very light grey she cat with a plumy tail and light blue eyes motherto Sparrowtails kits featherkit-Silver she cat with blue eyes thrushkit- Brown tom with leaf green eyes and Owlkit- light grey tom with dark grey stripes down his back and tail has brown paws and ear tips; former rouge

Rainlight-white she cat with grey flecks on her pelt, leaf green eyes mother to whitekit-Large long furred pure white she cat, long teeth that curve out from under her lip, long claws and amber eyes Dovekit-White she cat with silver tabby stripe and pale  
/blue eyes Silverkit-Silver tabby she cat with blue eyes Softkit -pure white soft furred she cat clear blue eyes and a pink nose Swankit-small silver and white tabby she cat, pale green eyes and a pink nose

Moonblossom-tall and long-legged dusky silver she cat with white splotches about her whole body and bright green eyes mother to Darkblazes kits Shadowkit-dark grey almost black tom with poisonous green eyes Ashkit-Dark silver tom with almost unnoticeable  
darker stripes and dark blue eyes Hawkkit- darkish grey she cat with black stripes, has a white chest underbelly and tail-tip has dark turquoise eyes, tall but more slim(I-really-hope-not)

Ivyfrost-Golden brown she cat with white/silver paws and green eyes/expecting blazeclaws kits

Elders-

Littlefeather-Small blue grey tabby she cat with pale blue eyes

Frostleaf-Jolly White she cat with blue eyes and one black ear

* * *

Pineclan-CLOSED

Leader-

Bramblestar-dark brown she cat with a black paw and bright green eyes

Deputy-

Grayfur-gray tom with a deep black stripe down his back with a crissed cross battle scarred muzzle and deep blue eyes

Medicine cat-

Cloudmist- dark grey she cat with white spots and aqua eyes

Medicine cat apprentice-

Nightkit-pure black she cat with piercing blue eyes

Warriors-

Snarlstep-black and white tabby with green eyes and a long thin red tipped tail

Rabbitleap-light brown and white she cat with sad brown eyes and a slight ruff around her neck

Stormwing-Dark brown tom with deep black stripes down his back with deep blue eyes

Kestrelshine-dark grey tom with dark blue eyes, _**Apprentice-Flamepaw**_

Shadowstripe-Dark grey tom with black stripes, _**Apprentice-Rowanpaw**_

Moonclaw-black she cat with gray paw, has markings around her eyes, sickly green eyes, unusually long claws

Eveningautum-large, muscular jet black she cat with blazing orange eyes and tail-tip, lion like tail

Endersoul-Large, muscular jet black she cat with glowing ultraviolet eyes

Duskhowl-Brown tom looking like dusk with a black line squiggling down his body until it reaches his tail-tip,glowing amber eyes

Stormgaze-Brown tom with a distracted yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Flamepaw-ginger she cat with white paws, chest,n and underbelly, golden eyes. Mentor-Icetail/Kestrelshine

Rowanpaw-Dark ginger she cat with blacks paws and tail tip, has a nick in her left ear from fox, mentor-Shadowstripe

Snowpaw-Gray she cat with white ears,paws and tip of tail, with blue eyes

Queens

Icetail-light grey she cat with a white tail and ice blue eyes, mother to Kestrelshines kits, Nightkit(pure blue she cat with piercing blue eyes) Snowkit(Dark gray she cat with white stripes going down her back with light blue eyes) and Stonekit(tiny  
gray tom with huge paws and golden brown eyes)

Bramblestar-dark brown she at with bright green eyes and a black paw; mother to Greyfurs kits;Jaykit(Gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes),Tigerkit(Deep brown tom with black stripes and one black paw with one bright green eye and one deep blue eye), Ravenkit(gray she cat with a black paw and a black stripe with bright green eyes

Elders-

Blackpelt-Black tom with jolly amber eyes

One-Fang-Gray she cat with long claws,scraggly coat, green eyes and one fang sticking out

* * *

Moorclan- CLOSED

Leader-

Lithestar-Black she cat with leaf green eyes

Deputy-

Birchtail-Super pale brown tom with black specks and extremely faint tabby stripes with amber eyes

Medicine cat-

Shortear-Short haired brown tom with short ears and amber eyes, and a long tail

Medicine cat apprentice-

Copperpelt-short haired dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Warriors-open

Honeysuckle-golden tabby she cat with soft amber eyes

Beetail-black tom with a black and yellow tail and and yellow paws

Stormcloud-golden tom with darker patches and green eyes

Moorrunner-light brown tabby tom with darker stripes,lighter underparts,paws,ear-tips,muzzle,Tail-tip and red ear tufts, fiery golden eyes

Brightpelt-Large,Muscular white she cat with bright ginger patches and leaf green eyes

Falconcall Very small off-white tom with black bars on chest, blue-grey shoulders and head, thick blackk stripes under each ey, dark crimson eyes _**Apprentice-Redpaw**_

Quailstep(waiting for response)

Apprentices-

Copperpelt-Short haired,dark ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes

Redpaw-Dark red tom with darker spots that look like raindrops and bright icy blue eyes ** _Mentor-Falconcall_**

Queens-open

Blueshade-blue-black she cat with pure black paws and a pure black spot over her right eye, expecting Beetail's kits

Fawnfeather-tan she cat with white spots and green eye, mother to Stormclouds kits;Dovekit(silver she cat),Sorrelkit(tortoiseshell she kit), Emberkit(golden tom with ginger patches)

Greysnow-Scruffy, curl-furred pale grey she cat with a white underbelly and paws, striking emerald-green eyes and a very short pelt;Mother to Moorrunners kits Bramblekit(dark brown tabby she kit with light brown stripes,paws,underparts,ear-tips,tail-tip, and muzzle, red ear tufts and one blue grey paw,golden eyes, Ravenkit(Small jet black tom with small, faded golden dapples, fiery golden eyes), Foxkit(Ginger tom with a pale pinkish grey/brown back, green eyes), Smallkit(Scruffy pale grey she cat with a white underbelly and right leg,striking emerald green eyes)

Elders-

Frostnose- grey she cat with a uncommen blue nose and black ears

* * *

Mossclan-CLOSED

Leader-

Eaglestar-Light brown tom with a cream underbelly and white tufts, missing part of his upper right ear

Deputy-

Thornheart-Golden-brown tabby with bright yellow eyes and a battle scarred muzzle

Medicine cat-

Fernmoon-Black she cat with green eyes and a white tail

Medicine cat apprentice-

Birdwing-Pretty short haired brown tabby she cat with ginger flecks on face, white chest and paws with blue eyes

Warriors-

Ivytooth-Silver and white she cat with sharp amber eyes, _ **Apprentice-Juniperpaw**_

Quickwater-Blue grey tabby with cool blue eyes

Willowbranch-light brown she cat with dark brown swirls down her body and she has green eyes, _ **Apprentice-Fernpaw**_

Hollyshade-Pretty long haired black she cat with green eyes

Berryfrost-Beautiful long haired dappled cream she cat with white splotches and blue eyes

Wildfire-short haired, fiery ginger tabby tom with lighter chest, paws, tailtip, and amber eyes

Volenose-Short haired dark brown tabby tom with a lighter muzzle and yellow eyes

Smokepelt-Long haired dark smoky gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Falconstrike-Short haired,dark grey tabby tom with black tabby stripes,torn ear, white chest splash and yellow eyes

Apprentices-

Fernpaw-blue-gray and white tabby she cat with deep blue-gold eyes, _ **mentor-Willowbranch**_

Juniperpaw-Tortoiseshell with yellow eyes, _ **Mentor-Ivytooth**_

Birdwing-Pretty short haired brown tabby she cat with ginger flecks on face, white chest and paws with blue eyes

Queens-

Leaffur-pale brown she cat with deep amber eyes;Expecting Thornhearts kits

Elders-

Dustcloud-old dark brown tom with light patches of brown,blind in one eye

* * *

Streamclan-CLOSED

Leader-Dragonflystar-brown and white tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy-Rainbeauty-Gorgeous grey she cat with green eyes

medicine cat-Nettlewhisker-Brown tom with blue eyes and curved whiskers

medicine cat apprentice-

Amberpaw-White she cat with brown tortoiseshell markings on her back

warriors-

Willowflower- brown she cat with yellow eyes- ** _Apprentice Moonpaw_**

Speckledeye-Gray blue tabby with bright blue eyes

Lightiningtail-Brown tabby tom with brown stripes and blue eyes- ** _Apprentice Hailpaw_**

Wavestorm-Handsome, blue gray tabby tom with short fur and dark blue eyes

Silverpool-Beautiful long furred light grey she cat with darker tabby swirls white chest underbelly and paws with bright blue eyes

Turtleshine-Beautiful,Dappled long furred tortoiseshell and white she cat whose fur looks like the shell of a turtle and shines beautifully in sunlight with white chest, underbelly, and paws with golden flecked amber eyes

Burningheart-Large,sleek furred, fiery ginger tabby tom with dark ginger streaks and yellow eyes

Pikefang-Large, muscular, shaggy furred, dark brown tabby tom with shredded ears and green eyes

Cloverstem-long haired light brown tabby she cat with a cream chest splash and leafy green eyes

Brightdawn-Short haired bright ginger she cat with pale ginger chest and legs with bright amber eyes and a scar on her flank

Dustwind-long haired mottled grey and dusty brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

apprentices

Moonpaw-small blue grey she cat with very blue eyes _ **-mentor Willowflower**_

Hailpaw-blue grey tabby with white tail and paws with dark blue eyes _ **-mentor Lightningtail**_

Queens-

Viperfang-Long haired tortoiseshell with vibrant green eyes and an underbite,expecting Speckledeyes kits

Leaftail-White she cat with brown and black patches and deep green eyes, Mother to Lightiningtails kits;Lightiningkit(White tom with brown stripes and teal eyes,Tansykit(Brown she cat with white and black patches and teal eyes)

Elders-

Dewfeather-tabby black she cat with feather like grey spots everywhere, crippled back leg

Snake-eye- grey tom with one clouded green eye

* * *

Yay alleigences are finished! 

now on with the beginning!

Stoneheart,Sparrowtail, and Darkblaze were patrolling the borders when they heard something, "hey guys did you hear that?" said Stoneheart."what" said Darkblaze annoyed, "Yeah i heard it too!" Sparrowtail joined in, "it sounded like mewing!", they sniffed around until they see a little grey kit mewing and crawling around, "Hey guys come here look!"yelled Darkblaze. "Oh my Starclan its a kit!" said Sparrowtail. "should we take it asked Stoneheart." But Darkblaze was already picking him up, and bringing him to camp...

sorry about the short little thing there but i just finished and its 10:30 and i am pooped! well see you next time(and i enjoy the favorites,follows, and the reviews!)


End file.
